Roller Coasters
by GlaciaLeafia
Summary: Gold finally manages to drag his two friends, Crystal and Silver, to an amusement park. To his amusement, Gold discovers Silver's hidden secret.


Roller Coasters

The sky was clear and the Goldenrod Disneyland was bustling; it was the perfect time to go since it was summer and most people were off on vacation. A young teenage boy and his two friends were walking into the park as various crowds of people brushed by them.

The boy had black hair and wore a yellow cap, red shirt and yellow shorts. The girl had blue hair tied in pointed pigtails and she wore a pink shirt and beige straw skirt that covered her shorts while the other boy had long red hair and wore a black shirt, gloves and blue jeans.

"I can't believe you interrupted one of my captures just to drag me off to an amusement park," said the girl, somewhat irritated as her friend turned to her with a grin.

"Relax Crys, it's not as if there isn't plenty of that pokemon species left in the world," said the boy confidently.

The other boy just rolled his eyes as his confident friend led them through the park. There were many famous roller coasters in the park, such as the Expedition Everest, Space Mountain: Mission 2, Big Thunder Mountain, Rock 'N Rollercoaster, Indiana Jones and the Mountain of Peril among others, making it difficult to choose which one to ride first.

"Oh come on Silver; you know you're going to have fun," said the boy as he led his two friends over to the Space Mountain: Mission 2 rollercoaster.

"I'd rather not be here, Gold" said Silver, looking at the enclosed attraction that was in the distance.

"Come on; it's gonna be fun," said Gold to his friends. "Plus it's the ride with the fastest line here."

The trio then reached the entrance to the rollercoaster; the timer marked forty minutes and the line was already fairly long. The attraction itself had a rather large 'cannon' on the side and every five minutes it 'shot' the passenger cars inside the enclosed rollercoaster. Gold was extremely excited to take his friends on this rollercoaster; it was one of his favorites at the park, after all.

"So let's get in the line already," he said impatiently, rushing towards the end of the line as if it were about to disappear.

"Alright, Gold; you don't need to be pushy," said Crystal, following the other as Silver stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm not going," he said, causing the two to stop and turn around.

Both Gold and Crystal looked at him with shocked, confused expressions on their faces. Gold, however, was the one that was the most confused; Silver had passed through several harsh turns in life and never backed down from anything, but not going on a rollercoaster was something that he had never imagined his friend would do; unless…

A sly grin curled onto Gold's face.

"You're afraid of roller coasters right?" asked Gold with a silly cat grin plastered on his face.

"N-No I'm not," he said quickly.

Gold kept his grin but raised an eyebrow. He then turned around and started heading to the line with his hands behind his head.

"Sure, Silver; I'll believe that you're not afraid of roller coasters," said Gold in a provocative way, causing the other to twitch slightly in annoyance.

Silver then glared at his friend, following him until he grabbed Gold by his shoulder, stopping the black haired boy, and turning him around.

"Alright, I'll prove it to you," said Silver angrily as Gold continued to grin at him.

"Silver, control you temper. People are staring at us," informed the Capturer.

Silver reluctantly let go of Gold's shoulder and the trio proceeded to wait in line. The line itself was slow and the 'bang' of the Columbiad Cannon 'shooting' the passenger cars got annoying after a while. The trio stood in awkward silence, Silver glaring daggers at Gold while the other wore a cheeky smirk on his face. Crystal looked between the two rather worriedly, her irritation having passed when this issue sprang up.

After a while, the trio finally entered the indoor line. It was shorter than the line outside but it was still a tedious wait; a loud noise sounding out every now and again. Drawings of the 'trajectory' of their 'spaceship' were hanging on the walls next to the line.

The time dragged on until they reached a point where they were nearing the front of the line, bypassing all the people who decided to back out at the last minute. A small screen on the wall showed a usual safety video.

"Welcome, explorers of space! While the Baltimore Guns Club prepares your trajectory please pay attention to these safety instructions. Space Mountain: Mission 2 is a high speed roller coaster in the dark with 360 degree inversions…." said the 'pretty' lady in the safety video.

Gold laughed. It was nothing compared to other rides that he went in, especially the Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit in Universal Studios amusement park in Ecruteak city. He looked at his two friends, Crystal looking somewhat excited whereas Silver seemed to have paled for a moment. That made Gold grin even more.

"Is little Silver afraid?" taunted Gold.

"Shut up," he said as the line moved, enabling the three to exit the building and get onto the outdoor loading platform.

The trio then watched as some thrill seekers got up from their seats and headed for the exit. A few seemed to be dizzy, stepping on their tip-toes, while others appeared to be nauseous, if their slightly green tinted faces were anything to go by.

Gold, Silver and Crystal were next to go on the ride. The passenger car was colored silver and there were two seats per row of each car. Gold entered first, followed by Silver who sat beside him, while Crystal sat in the seat behind Gold.

The safety restraints were lowered and there was no turning back now. Gold was wearing an excited grin as the passenger car was suddenly thrust forward to the dark tunnel. Everything seemed normal until there was an unexpected drop along with a quick thrust and stop. During the drop, there was one girlish scream which Gold dismissed as Crystal, and a few flashes, probably for photos souvenirs.

Seconds ticked by then a 'Preparing to launch' was heard, followed by a 'One, two, Go!' before the cars were propelled forward to the top of the dome, coming down on an angle soon after.

"WOO!" shouted Gold, followed by yet another girlish scream.

Gold was thrilled. At first it was a fast, smooth and slanted wide curve that only thrilled him because of the speed, followed by a small slant dropped and a twist causing them to go upright. A strong G-force hit him as the ride came into an inversion, followed by a roll and another twist for the cars to become upright. The one thing that annoyed him was Crystal giving her girlish scream during the 'lightest' part of the ride.

The screaming subsided as the ride slowed down and gave a slanted curve when suddenly it picked up speed and the screaming started again. The cars gave a curve upwards before they barrel rolled. They then followed a straight path at high speed, continuing to follow the slanted curves before twisting again. Then the cars came up and slowed down, the screaming coming to a stop along with them.

Until this point, all around the ride were images of asteroids, stars and other celestial bodies, but when the cars were going up in a slowed ascent, there was an image of a supernova exploding.

After the supernova image, the cars gave another curved descent, at first slow, but then picking up speed as the girlish scream began once more, now louder than before. Gold knew that the screaming would become louder since it was the 'heaviest' part of the ride. The cars continued at a slanted position, which was followed by upper curves and a sudden curved descent. It was soon followed by a roll and sharp turns. A bright red spiral appeared and soon disappeared as the ride continued along the curve. Finally the ride slowed down as bright yellow lights flashed, signaling the end of the ride. The screaming finally subsided as the passenger cars reached the station.

Gold hopped out of the cars when the safety restraints were lifted followed by Silver and Crystal.

"That was _awesome!_" said Crystal excitedly.

"Y-Yeah," Silver said, his voice a bit strained.

Gold then looked to Silver who seemed to be a bit pale and slightly shaken; but Gold was sure that he wasn't the one that gave those screams.

"I n-need to go to the bathroom," Silver said, leaving the platform of the ride and exiting the gift shop quickly.

Gold and Crystal then exchanged an odd look before entering the shop; the Breeder elbowing the Capturer lightly.

"Hey, Crys; were you the one giving those screams?" asked Gold, Crystal then looking at him with a shocked face.

"No! I wasn't screaming."

"Sure, sure," said Gold. "Come on, let's look at the pictures."

The two friends then headed over to the pictures exhibition, Gold looking for their picture and finding it fairly quickly. He stifled his laughter when he saw the picture. Silver was sitting beside him, looking scared and appearing to be screaming while Crystal only had a surprised look on her face. So it _was_ Silver giving those girlish screams after all…

"Looks like I found who was screaming after all," said Gold as he pointed to the picture.

Crystal observed the picture and tried to stifle her laughter.

"I'm so going to buy that picture," said Gold as he turned around and headed over to the counter to buy said picture.

After a few minutes, Gold walked back over to Crystal with the picture in his hands. He loved the picture, but loved even more the choice of never letting his rival live down this event…

**Glacia: Phew, long time since I wrote anything right? XD Well, I hope I did well on this one; maybe messed up on the description of the ride. Anyway, yes I used Disneyland parks and yes those are all roller coasters in Disney parks although they are in different parts of the world, especially Space Mountain: Mission 2. This story stems a bit from personal experience but I still decided to do what my headcanon said that Gold is addicted to roller coasters.**

**Oh, it reminds me, if you want to see a Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 rendering of Space Mountain: Mission 2, you can see it on Youtube. Just type in Space Mountain Mission 2 on RCT 3 and click on the first one.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the fic, and sorry if Silver and Crystal seem a little bit out of character.**

**And I would like to thank Sakura Mau Toki for betaing the fic. More power to you Sakura-chan!**


End file.
